Stay With Me
by TheTimidReader
Summary: When Alice plans to go away on a 3 month trip to try to get rid of her feelings for Bella she keeps it a secret that only her and Jasper knows. When Jasper breaks the news to Bella, she tries to find out what the cause is for Alice's sudden leaving, while also finding out something that should have been said a long time ago. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight and related.

_APOV _

I looked at the picture of Bella one last time before ripping it apart and throwing it away. I knew these feelings were not ok to have, Bella was already taken and that left no room for me. I sighed and sat down on my floor, I leaned up against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, _If only you knew how much I felt for you, would you accept it?_ I thought miserably.

"Knock, knock." I turned my in the direction of that southern voice and I gave a small smile. "Hey Jasper."  
Jasper was smirking at me while he leaned against my door frame, He dropped his smirk and looked at me worriedly, "Are you still going on that trip?"

"Yes." I looked at him sadly, then looked at the few suitcases that were stacked by my closet, "It's what's best for me." I got up and hugged him inhaling his scent and feeling his body against mine one last time.

"I will miss you dearly." He whispered sadly, his voice was strong but his body trembled a little. I knew that when I came back he would be gone, he would have found another woman.

"I know Jazz, I will miss you too." I looked into his yellow eyes, filled with sadness, "Please move on without me ok?" I said while I patted his chest softly.

"I will try." He nodded silently and hugged me one more time before I took my leave.

_BPOV_

"ALICE IS LEAVING?!" I shouted loudly, shocked that my voice was a bit louder than I expected.

"It's only a vacation, just to relax." Jasper reassured me and crossed his arms over his chest while I relaxed on the bed that Edward gave me. "She will be back." He nodded. I was glad that everyone else was out hunting so that me and Jasper could talk without no one disrupting us.

I was a little relieved but still surprised, "But why is she leaving?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing just to get away from stressful family time." Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked out the window.

"Do you think Edward knows?" I got up from my position and crawled over to Jasper who was standing near the bed.

"No, If he did know everyone would know, I think Alice has been blocking him from her mind." Jasper said as he looked at me, I looked down puzzled, what could be bothering such a beautiful vampire like her? I creased my eyebrows in frustration. Perhaps she was going through something with Jasper?

"Jasper did you do anything to upset her?" I looked at him solemnly.

"No, If I did upset her she would confront me about it not run away from it, she's that type of gal." He smiled at me warmly and I sunk back down, losing my train of thought.

_Jasper POV_

_Oh Bella_ I thought sadly, I looked at her and realized that she didn't have a clue that Alice liked her and was trying to get away from her. Wasn't it obvious? I was surprised at how long Alice could keep Edward out of her mind, very impressive. I remembered when Alice told me, I already known and I was struck with sadness. But I was willing to give "us" all up to make the woman I love happy, even if she isn't even getting off her butt to do what she always wanted.

_Flashback_

"Jasper may I speak with you?" I turned around to see Alice standing beside me, her face was distraught. I nodded and she walked to our room, I put down the book I was reading and I stepped into our room with Alice. I looked at her curiously. She seemed stressed about something and that worried me.

"What's wrong Alice?" I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder comforting her the best way I could.

"Jasper I'm sorry, but these feelings won't go away." I realized what she was going to say and I was glad we were the only ones in the house.

"It's ok, you can tell me." I said softly as I rubbed her shoulder.

"I can't, I know it'll hurt you." She said as she looked into my eyes, her face was worn with pain. She put her hand on my chest and looked down.

I sighed and knew she wasn't going to be able to tell me, not in the mood she was in, "You love Bella Swan don't you?" I told her sternly, her head snapped up and she looked right at me.

"I'm so sorry Jazz." She said as she fell into my chest, I enveloped her into my arms and inhaled her scent, knowing she wasn't mine anymore.

"It's ok." I said as I held her close, "If it makes you happy."

_End Flashback_

_Later on that night, Alice's going away party. _

_BPOV _

I looked at the scene around me, it was a party but a very quiet one. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I all planned it. I was glad Jasper was able to keep her out of the house for that long even though she already knew what was going to happen. I held my cup of fruit punch in my hand, the party was elegant and beautiful, A mixture of Gardenia and Rose petals scattered almost every where in the house filling it with a calming aroma. There were small candles on the tables and classical music played in the background.

"This looks really beautiful, thanks." I heard Alice say to Carlisle as he nodded.

"It's all for you." I heard Esme say sweetly as she enveloped Alice into a hug. I looked on curiously, Alice hasn't been hanging out with me lately. She also avoids eye contact with me, what is up with her? I creased my eyebrows in frustration and Edward could probably sense my anxiety. I felt his arms wrap around me and his cold lips against my ear, "What's wrong?" I looked up at him, his butterscotch eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing, nothing really." I couldn't stand to lie to him but I knew he couldn't find out the answer of my problem.

He looked at me with disbelief, "Are you sure? Would you like to talk?" He gestured up stairs with his eyes and then looked back at me.

"I guess so." I gave him a small smile and held his hand.

"If you are worried about Alice I am sure she could take care of herself." He whispered into my hair, He led me to the balcony outside. He smiled at me and took my hand in his then he put his arm around my waist, I smiled as we started to sway to the faint music in the background. "I'm sure she's leaving because of her own reasons."

I nodded then looked down, What could be troubling her? She doesn't have anything to worry about. Could it be something I did?

"Do you think I did something to upset her?" I looked up at him desperately.

"Bella you can't blame yourself for Alice's leaving, no one is sure." He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Ok, but I may want to talk to her before she leaves tomorrow, she might open up to me." I put my head against his chest and rested there, my eyes slowly closing.

**AN: So I finally planned to upload some of my Bellice work, I hope you guys like it. Review if you'd like me to upload more chapters~ **


	2. Decisions and Confessions

**AN: Feelings start to unravel in this chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight and related.**

_APOV_

"Alice?" I slowly turned around to see Bella standing there with a worried look on her face, "may I speak to you?"

"Sure." I sat on my bed and patted a spot for her to join me. She sat on the bed next to me, and turned to look at me, Her chocolate eyes filled with sadness.

"Alice have you been avoiding me?" my eyes widened slightly, "why are you leaving?"

"It's not because of you Bella, it's because of me." I turned away from her gaze and looked at the floor, "But I can't tell you."

I felt Bella's heart beat slower and I felt guilty, "Why can't you tell me Alice?" she held my hand and I sucked in a breath, "Is it that bad?"

"It's not bad Bella." I looked back up at her and smiled sadly, "I just could never tell you." I knew she was my best friend and I could tell her anything and everything but I was afraid she was going to run away from me, I was afraid she was going to tell Edward and I'd have to be sent away. I heard sniffling beside me and I saw Bella's eyes watering.

"Bella please don't cry, I'm only going to be away for three months." I held her in my arms and inhaled her scent as much as possible, I was going to miss this, I really was, "You'll see me again in January." I rubbed her back while she sobbed and shuddered uncontrollably. Bella looked up at me, her eyes glittering from the tears that poured down her cheeks, her eyes were filled with sadness and it broke my heart to see her that way but I knew that it had to be this way.

"Alice why won't you tell me?" she gripped my shirt hard and shook me softly, I gulped and stared at her, "You won't even let Edward know." She gripped my shirt tighter as more tears fell from her eyes, giant sobs erupting from her body.

"Bella…I" I hesitated, I could tell her right now, blurt out everything. She looked up at me anxiously. "I…" I felt so nauseous I could puke…luckily my organs didn't work anymore….and I didn't care if Edward knew I kept it in long enough. I felt like we were trapped in time, all the background sounds faded away. As I spoke my voice echoed loudly in my head, it sounded like I was screaming. "Bella, I am in love with you." This rush of relief and regret flooded through me as I stared into the chocolate eyes of Bella. Her face wore shock and a hint of disgust. Her tears dried automatically and she pushed her self away from me. She stared at me like I was a wild rabid animal, a searing pain shot through my dead heart. "Bella please don't run. I-I can explain!" I jumped to my feet and tried to reach out to her. She turned away from me as if I had a dangerous disease. Her face was a mixture of pain and confusion. I whipped my head to the door way and Edward was standing there, his eyes fixed on Bella with a pained look.

"I'll be taking her home now, its her curfew time." In a blink he was in front of me scooping up Bella and carrying her bridal style. He turned towards the door way and was gone, I was left there with a gaping hole in my heart, I wish I had never met Bella, she caused me too much pain and I did the same for her. A few seconds later I heard Edward's car start up and he drove away from the house, Bella's face still fresh in my memory, I now knew leaving was the best choice, I didn't belong here and I finally knew it. I was juggling between the thoughts on leaving for three months or leaving forever.

_BPOV_

After my shower I made my way to bed, Edward was waiting there, a small smile on his face. I finished drying my hair and set the towel on my dresser as I made my way into bed. Edward opened his arms allowing me to cuddle into him with my back to him, but why did I feel so odd? Oh Alice, I do not hate you, its just that your confession was so true and sudden I couldn't process it. Now that I think about it do I love her? I definitely liked her more than Edward but do I actually love her? There was this part of me that wanted her, craved her….but I couldn't love her, not with Edward around. I wish that Alice was here and not him, I wished that Alice was holding me, not Edward. Her gentle whispers, her soft skin, her firm yet soft flexible body, I wanted to feel her against me right now. I shuddered, what the hell was I thinking?! I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind or I would be in big trouble. Edward suddenly leaned over, his hand resting in the center of my stomach, his face mere inches from mine, his topaz eyes staring intently into my brown ones

"Bella is something wrong?" He looked down at me, I looked up at him and put my hand on his cheek.

"No, Nothing's wrong Edward." I smiled.

_BPOV_

I woke up groggily, rubbing my sore aching eyes, I sat there on my bed processing what happened last night. When I remembered Alice my heart contracted painfully in my chest and I looked at the clock, It was 9:00. Edward said Alice would be leaving in the afternoon 12:00 sharp but after last night she might have left sooner. I exhaled sharply and rushed out of my bed, I threw on some clothes and headed out the door, hoping to catch Alice before she left.

When I finally reached the house and shut the car off I sighed, would Alice still want to see me after that?

"She is still here you know." I was startled by that sweet velvety voice I came to know, I turned my head towards my opened window and Edward was standing there his hands in his pockets. "If you would like to speak with her."

"I would." I looked at him and he automatically backed up as I opened the truck door, I stuffed my keys into my pocket and made my way up the steps. I hesitated to open the door, my hand mere inches from grasping it's cool metal handle. I turned around and Edward was staring at me intently, his expression strained somehow. I tilted my head side wards slightly and creased my eyebrows. He sucked in a breath, his eyes narrowing, "She hasn't been feeling well, her door was locked and she refuses to come out." He said as his eyebrows creased painfully.

I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, this was all because of me. I turned towards the door and flung it open as I stepped inside I could feel all eyes on me except one. I jogged to Alice's room and hesitated to knock on the door, but I did anyway.

"Alice?" I pounded my fist on the door, "Alice open up!" I shouted and I knew she knew that I was here but was she even in her room? "Alice please open the door!" I pressed my ear up against the door and couldn't hear anything, I panicked. Jasper appeared at my side his eyes shone with worry, he looked down at me and crossed his arms over his chest, he looked back at the door hesitantly and gripped the door knob. With a flick of his wrist the knob broke off with a loud snap. The door opened up smoothly and he pushed the door in, I looked up at him, he nodded and I stepped in.


End file.
